replace
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: as usual Sanji x Zoro this one is one shot Sanji merasa tidak enak badan dan Zoro merawatnya. Luffy yang tidak peduli apapun kecuali makanan dan Nami yang over-protective pada Zoro


Akhir-akhir ini, terkadang Nami memeperhatikannya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut orange itu menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Saat di tanya _ada apa?_ Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab _tidak ada._

"ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya memperhatikan gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya

"siapa?"

"kau tahu sesuatu Usopp?" ia menoleh pada hidung panjang "entah hanya perasaanku saja atau..wanita itu memperhatikanku dengan tajam?"

"Nami ?...maa..mungkin karena itu"

"itu?"

"bukan masalah serius" lanjut Usopp tersenyum kaku "lupakan saja "

"..."

Menuruti kata si hidung menguap ia menuju ke deck belakang. Tempat dimana biasanya ia tidur siang ataupun tidur siang. Biasanya dia akan melempar dirinya bersandar di pojokan tapi kali ini ia diam terpaku.

"...?"

Si pirang bersetelan jas hitam berbaring _di tempatnya_. Tidak biasanya koki itu bermalas-malasan apalagi di jam segini.

"hey, kau menggangu " ia menendang pelan kaki si pirang. Kelihatannya si pirang itu merasakannya dan berlahan membuka matanya "jika kau ingin tidur siang. Lakukan di dapur" lanjutnya "itu taman bungamu bukan ?" ia berjongkok mendekat

"bau dapur tidak bagus "

"haa?"

Si koki itu menolak dapur?, mungkin hari itu juga Merry akan tersapu badai laut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan mengamati si koki itu baik-baik

"..raut wajahmu...berwarna aneh " katanya sama sekali tidak mengubah wajah datarnya "seperti kacang busuk"

"tidak seaneh warna rambutmu" balas si pirang dengan suara gemetar karna kesal "sudahlah, aku pinjam tempat ini sebentar " dan juga si koki itu tidak berdebat panjang seperti biasanya. Begitu saja lalu ia kembali berbaring

"...maa..tidak seperti itu tempatku " ia berdiri lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mengamati punggung si pirang "mm...kurasa" kelihatannya ia memikirkan sesuatu "...kurasa aku akan memanggil Nami " katanya setelah mengambil keputusan sambil melangkah pergi

"BERHENTI MARIMO !" si koki itu meneriakinya "..satu jam, aku akan bangun setelah satu jam" lanjutnya setelah memastikan si bodoh Zoro tidak pergi kemanapun "jangan lakukan appaun"

"...apa yang kau katakan ?..kau seperi singa laut yang sekarat " Sanji mengabaikannya dan kembali tidur. Membuat si pendekar pedang yang lambat itu menggaruk pipinya sendiri dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya. "maa...ya sudahlah "

Mulanya ia berencana mengabaikan si koki itu lalu tidur siang. Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia melirik koki pucat yang berbaring tanpa daya didepannya

"..."

Setelah berpikir dua kali. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menuju ke depan

"apa kau mau bersih-bersih ?" tanya Nami terheran-heran melihat si pendekar pedang yang biasanya membewa puluhan besi barbel ke belakang sekarang membawa dua ember dan handuk di lehernya

"ah!?" sejenak Zoro terlihat kaku lalu spontan ia menjawab "yeah "

"bohong, ada apa dengan tingkah laku mencurigakan yang jelas itu ?"

...

Dia tidak mendegar gangguan lagi dari Zoro. Mencari tahu di aman Marimo yang dari tadi berisik itu ia bangun "!?" dan menemukan dua sepatu boot hitam yang tidak asing lagi di depannya "eeh?!" teriaknya kaget setengah mati "dia bukan seseorang yang akan terjun ke laut...si bodoh itu" ia memegang dadanya sendiri dengan wajah pucat pasi

"aku bilang ini bersih-bersih "

"mataku ini bukan dekorasi...caramu membuka pintu sama dengan aku waktu berumur lima tahun "

"ha?" Nami masih berdebat dengan Zoro di deck utama

"itu saat aku pertama kali mencuri dan itu sangat menakutkan " entah apa yang dibanggakan gadis itu "aah, saat itu aku masih sangatlah polos "

"aku tidak mencuri apapun "

"apa yang kau lakukan?, Zoro telanjang kaki ...apa kau dihukum ?" tanya Usopp yang baru saja keluar dari gudang penyimpanan

"jika kau bilang begitu..mungkin "

"Nami , aku tidak masalah dengan daging !" seru bocah topi jerami dari lantai atas

"apa maksudmu ?" teriak Nami dengan nada tersinggung "apa kau pikir aku berlari dengan kaki yang membawa babi ?"

"untukmu, dua sapi masih ringan" tambah Usopp

Sementara Nami melempari Usopp dengan gentong. Zoro sudah kembali ke belakang _ini juga sudah waktunya laki-laki itu membuat makanan_ pikirnya saat berjalan

...

Dia memeras handuk yang dibawanya dengan air dingin dari ember yang tadi di bawanya. Menatap si pirang yang masih tidur dengan lelap _raut wajahnya..apa sudah mendingan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati memperhatikan wajah lalu berlahan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sanji

Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mengangkat ember-ember besi itu seperti barbel yang biasa dia gunakan .Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar teriakan dari belakang _sudah waktunya ya?_ Pikirnya menoleh ke belakang

"waktu yang tepat " katanya masih dengan wajah datar "ini sudah sejam" lalu meletakkan ember ke lantai

"...ada dengan handuk ini ?" tanya Sanji mengambil handuk basah yang menempel di dahinya

"ah...aku sedang bersih-bersih..jadi.." Zoro tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan bertatap muka "..kau tahu" ia melihat ke arah lain kecuali Sanji yang menatapnya langsung itu

"uhm...ini tidak seperti aku punya masalah dengan kondisi fisikku "

Karna Sanji sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya akhirnya ia menoleh "jadi, masalahnya otak?"

"AKU KEHABISAN ROKOK!" tiba-tiba saja Sanji berteriak dengan frustasi "CUKUUP!"

Zoro masih berdiri dengan wajah datar melihat si pirang yang frustrasi "..maaf " ucap Sanji merasa tidak enak tidak bisa mengkontrol emosinya

"...hanya itu ?" respon si pendekar pedang, seolah tidak peduli lagi ia membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah pergi

"tu,tunggu..tunggu " cegah Sanji menarik pundaknya

"?" sesuai permintaan si pirang ia berhenti dan menoleh

"te,terima kasih " ucap Sanji dengan malu-malu

"..untuk apa?" tapi hanya itu respon Zoro

"tentu saja.." Sanji mulai meledak lagi karena frustasinya tapi sebelum ia berteriak Zoro memencet hidungnya "jika ini masalah nikotin aku juga tidak bisa malakukan apapun " selanya

"..." memegangi hidungnya yang panas "ya..ada " kata Sanji mendekatkan wajahnya

Akhirnya wajah datar itu berubah. Sanji menciumnya membuat matanya melebar karena kaget "a..aku bukan pengganti rokok"protenya memerah padam

...

"aku kembalikan rokokmu, Sanji-kun "

"be,benarkah Nami-san ?" dengan senang hati si pirang itu menerima kembali selusin rokoknya

"tapi, jika Zoro berbau tembakau lagi aku akan menyitanya" kata Nami sambil tersenyum manis juga sadis

"huh..." berangsur-angsur senyum itu lenyap dari bibirnya. Di saat yang sama di belakang mereka Luffy bertanya "bau apa ini Zoro?"

"..." Zoro hanya diam mengendus kaos putihnya

Tentu Nami juga mendengarnya

"Sanji-kun kurasa kau harus berhenti merokok"

"Nami...kau terlalu over-protective terhadap Zoro" tambah Usopp

"lebih baik jangan Nami..karena aku yang akan dijadikan si mesum ini..."

 _Pengganti rokoknya_


End file.
